Steamy Love
by HaseoxKite
Summary: Due to spilt personalities of Bo, he seems to have fallen for Endrance. But he is too confused about it all. Does he love Endrance...? BoxEndrance. Chapther 4 is up! R
1. Chapter 1

SakuBo's POW

_The relationship has gone on for sometime. I always thought she was just "wowed" by him. But now **I'm** feeling it. I worry for myself sometimes. _

"Bo?" I snapped out of my day dreaming and back to reality. Haseo looked at me with concerned eyes, "You ok? We're about to go into a boss fight. Sure you're up to it? Don't fall out of place now." I nodded and we headed down to the boss. he was fairly easy, and I was begining to think that Haseo choosed this easy boss becuase of me. The fight music sounded off and we all cheered.

"Awesome! We did it! Congrats everyone!" Atoli cheered, bouncing up and down. "See, and we recieved some awesome prizes!" Atoli was always cheerful, but since her and Haseo have been closer, she is just...

"That was too easy. They said it would be at least a challenge. Sheesh." Haseo huffed and puffed, but he enjoyed it. "Let's get back, ok, Bo?"

"Yes! Let's go back, Brother Haseo!" was all I spoken to him. We avvired back, and Atoli had to rush off.

"It's my turn to cook in the family! I'm terribly sorry for leaving you too. Bye Bye haseo, Bo!" She waved then logged out. Haseo sighed and walked to the items shop. We were at the Chaos gate when he turned to me. "I'll have to leave you for now, ok. I'm due for a shift in the store. See you around later Bo!" With that he signed off and I was disbanded from the party. So I walked off to the Arena.

3rd POV

Bo came to the Arena and talked with some players who were around. The peaceful talk didn't last long when a bunch of girl characters started to scream.

"OMG! It's Master En! Master En! Over here! Look over here!" One of teh girl next to Bo shouted. "Master En!" Endrance looked over the crowd and his eyes fell on...Bo. Endrance came through the crowd. His hair flowing pass him. He no longer had the cat that he was famous for, but he looked twice as beautiful without it. He smiled at the girls he pass, until he came to Bo. "Master...En?" The girl standing next to Bo ask. "It must be fate that you came to me today, master En."

"I'm sorry, but I only like little dolls like this one,' Endrance grab Bo's arm and pulled him alone. Bo, startled by the grab, fell to his feet. Bo looked into teh crowd and saw all the disgusted or just plain out fan faces that surrounded him.

"Master En only like's little dolls like _him_?" One girl ask, tossing her hair to the side.

"I know, he's more like a _kid _then a _doll_. Master En, why are you interesting in _him_?" A girl with glasses asked, stepping closer. Bo toggled her and her name was _DrLove_. Bo started to laugh a little, and try his best ot control it.

"I like this little doll because he is a _doll_. And sadly, I can't have my Muscular Male, so I'll settle for my doll any day. And he is much _cuter_ then some of the girls here." Endrance bend over to pick up Bo.

"Wha-What do you mean CUTER?! He's a MALE!" DrLove yelled, outraged. "Unless your eyes are covered by a viel, master En, you do notice that he is a MALE?" 

"Yes I do. What does that matter?" Endrance sounded mad, maybe from the fangirls. "I can love who ever I want." He bent over to Bo. "I will _kiss_ who ever I want."And with that, he kissed Bo, _right on the lips!!_


	2. Chapter 2

SakuBo POV

I was shock. So shock I logged right off and didn't even move my character. The lip-lock with Endrance shook me up so much that I feel out of my chair. An hour later, I return to my FMD, only to find that I was still with him! We weren't kissing but he was smiling like he done something great. I flip the Mic on and started the conversation.

"Why did you do what you did?" I ask, using the "frustrated" command to show my anger. "Not only have you disappointed girls, you cause me to get injured. And ruined my image." I was sick and tired of these commands so I pace back and forth. Endrance laugh, and he smiled at me, using the "oh so cute" command. "What? What is so funny Endrance?" I couldn't stand him, like a bully almost.

"It's nothing really. I did it because I wanted to. I kiss you because I love you. So, will you go out with me?" He gestured, moving toward me in the "swift" command. I moved back, no longer pacing. He was coming closer and I was backing into to a wall. The crowds around the arena were moving as if not noticing me.

"I…I am not…like that…Endrance." I stuttered. He was right near me that it messed with my camera angle. His face was all over my FMD. "I…"

Endrance moved my bangs from my face and pressed his lips on my forehead. I blushed, and notice I wasn't trying to get away. "I'll wait for an answer, Kitten." And he was gone.

I sat in front of my computer, for what seem hours and hours were only minutes. My brain spun with so many questions. "Why me?" I muttered as I went to Mac Anu, in search of Haseo.

3rd POV

Bo stood at the dome at Mac Anu. He fiddled with some items and traded with other members. Then Haseo finally logged in. Bo ran up to the Chaos Gate, and wrapped his arms around Haseo. "Brother Haseo! I thought you would never come!" Haseo looked at Bo, and smirk.

"What were you waiting for? Got a quest request or something?" Haseo smirk, running his hand on Bo's head. "Don't tell me you want another Item and don't have the money.

"No, nothing like that Haseo Onii-chan!" Bo said, fixing himself. "I want to go on a quest with you and Sister Atoli. Or if you have anyone else in mind, please invited them." Haseo opened his party list and looked on it. He scratched his head and nodded.

"I'll invited Yowkow, since she seems to be the only one online this late." Haseo sent a request and in a matter of seconds, a woman with large breast and short red hair appears before them. Bo blushed, and bent his head down. The woman came up to Haseo and nudged him in the side.

"Don't you have any idea what time it is at night. But since I'm here, I'll go with you." Yowkow smiled and then she notices Bo. "Oh, now you're kidnapping children, Haseo?" She goes up to Bo and smiles. "Hello, what's your name kid?" Bo straitens up and smiles.

"My name is Bo. I asked Haseo to form a party with me so I can do this quest." He used the bow gestured and continues to smile. Yowkow nodded and they headed toward the Area.

An hour later, the quest was done and Bo was exhausted. Haseo bid farewell and logged off. Yowkow logged off with Bo.

Bo POV

I was so tired, that I didn't have the strength to crawl into my bed. I just lied on the floor and slept like that. So much happened in one afternoon that I felt like I won't be able to open my eyes. I later awoke to pains in my shoulders and back, so sitting in a chair was murder. But I logged onto the world anyway.

3rd POV

Bo enters the world and decided to travel to the Arena. Haseo was fighting today and he wanted to see Haseo. When Bo arrived, Endrance stood near the entrance to the stadium. "What a surprise! I didn't think I would find you here!" he ran up to Bo. "So what are you doing here Bo?"

"I'm going to watch Haseo Onii-chan fight today." Bo said, and simply ignored him. Endrance laugh and followed.

"So, what about my question, Bo?" Endrance came close to Bo's face to where he, again, was seen all over the place.

"What…what do you mean…answer?" Bo stuttered and trying to get away.

"My answer to love…" Endrance said, coming closer to Bo, really close. Bo tries to struggle free, but is unsuccessful.

"Ah! Haseo Onii-chan!" Bo yelled and suddenly he was free and Endrance was on the ground.

"Child molester! What are you doing to Bo! Sheesh!" Haseo bent over to pick up Endrance. "Seriously! Bo is so much younger!" Bo was shaking so hard that he fell to the ground. Haseo toss Endrance to the side and came over to Bo. "You ok there, Bo?" Bo nodded and Haseo sighed. "Just stay away from Endrance ok?" Again he nodded and Haseo left for the fight.

Bo followed in but as he was going in a person swung a sword on Bo. "You hurt master En! You shall pay, cretin!" Bo looked at the sword owner and saw a striking resemblance's to him.

"Saku?!"

"What? That's not my name! My name is Arina! And you, are dead!" The girl swung the sword again.

_Why me!? What did I do to make them hate me so much!_ Bo cried to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo's POV

I couldn't believe it. A full 24 hours hadn't pass and I'm still the center of a grudge! The girl looked so much like Saku that it'd scared me. I thought I was going delusional from being on for such a long time. She had a nasty scowl, and she was a … Well I couldn't tell from here. The crowds around us were coming closer. I notice they were trying to get the girl away. I was confused not knowing _how_ I hurt Endrance, but Haseo stepped in.

"If you have such a grudge, just suck it up. Bo did nothing to hurt your Master En. I did." Haseo straighten his back. "So if you have a problem, then face me in the Arena, Arina.' Haseo waved off and I followed him. The girl's scowl was deeper now, and I was worry this would backfire some how; backfire to _me. _Haseo led me into the waiting room. Atoli and Kuhn smiled as Haseo enter. "Sorry I'm late," was all that Haseo said to them.

"It's ok! I heard there was a real commotion due to the hurting of Endrance. He is so silly!" Atoli smiled, and came toward me. "Are you ok Bo? Because I also heard you were caught in the middle." I looked at her shockingly. It only just happen, how could she find out so fast?

"How did you know? That just happened a while ago." I said, really confused.

"I did find out through via e-mail. One of my friends was there at the time." Atoli smiled. "But it's good to know that you are safe, Bo."

"Hey, it's time to go! Let's give it out best!" Kuhn said, and they went to the Arena battle. I stayed behind and watch. It was getting late after the battle, that I had to go to sleep soon, but I just sat and watch. If I fell asleep, it'll be at this desk.

"Congrats, Haseo Onii-chan." I said when they came back. "Those challengers didn't stand a chance!" Haseo smiled and patted my head.

"Bo, shouldn't you go to sleep? It's so late!" Atoli said, worrying. "Unless you live in the states or something…"

"No, I'll stay on for a little while more. It's not **that** late." I said, smiling. But I was lying. I was so tired that I might fall out of my chair! So, instead of sleeping, I stay up to attend the winner party. It was fun, and I enjoyed it a lot.

"Hmm, something wrong Bo?" Haseo ask, and I notice that I've been pondering for quite some time. 

"Nothing is wrong Haseo Onii-chan." I said smiling. But I wish nothing wrong with me.

The dreams I had were just the start of my day. I was standing in a field, in my World Avatar, and I was looking around. The field was full of Roses and I had a sense of something-horrible coming. I turn to look and the girl who attacked me today cut me, in the chest! I was bleeding, heavily, and I try to catch my breath. I feel to the ground, hard impact and the notice that just underneath these roses were _bodies_. But not just one, or two, but thousands and thousands. I woke up screaming, not because of my dream, but because my neck was so stiff. I have fallen out of my chair yet again, and was in a difficult position. Just another thing to add to my life. When I was able to pull myself up to sit in my chair, I looked at my monitor. I was back in Mac Anu and I believe I was there alone. I looked around and then back at my conversation log. The last thing I said to Haseo was "See you later." I don't remember saying that but oh well. I logged out and went to the downstairs kitchen to make me a healthy breakfast. While eating I was watching the news. There were a total of 5 robberies and 2 new doll syndrome cases. All link to the online game The World. I waited a while before logging back into the World. Pondering weather I should go in, I notice something on my desk. It was my notebook, blue with a back spine. I opened the book, looking through the pages. There were doodles and a couple of short paragraphs.

Today I had fun again in the World. I went places with

my member list and we had fought monsters! I grew

stronger today! Maybe I'll soon be able to go to places

with Haseo and Atoli. I really want to be a strong person

like Saku was. She told me that now I have Haseo to

protect me. But I feel like I am also being protected

by Endrance. He is so kind to me. Is it because

Saku was a fan of his? Or is it me?

I stared at the drawing near that paragraph. It was a drawing of Haseo, Endrance, and me all fighting a strong monster I never seen. For some reason, Endrance made my heart pound. Or was that Saku's heart? I don't understand. Maybe…I do love…him? I sat in the darken room for hours before logging back on.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes after I logged on, I joined a party of Atoli's and Haseo's. Atoli said she had wanted to do some leveling up before the new Arena fight.

"A fight? With who?" I asked, stupidly, when we warped into the area.

"Team Sea Slug!" Atoli shouted, her eyes looking as though they could catch fire.

Haseo laughed, "They're opponents that Atoli has been keeping an eye one. Apparently, she knows the leader, Hitomi, very well."

_Oh. Made sense, in a way._ I nodded and spotted the lucky animal, happily munch on virtual grass. "Hey! Look! It's a lucky animal!" Atoli's stop with her imaginary glaring, and if she had cat ears, they would've perked up.

"A lucky animal?! Haseo! Bo! Let's kick it!" Atoli shouted as she ran toward the blue cow-looking animal.

"H-Hey! Atoli!" Haseo ran after the animal too. I stood there for a while, then decided to join the chase. Atoli was the winner of the chase, granted with the "Lucky" powers of having MAX SP and HP for the remainder of time on the field.

"Yay! I did it! I got the lucky animal! Did you see that Bo?" She was smiling and all giddy and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes! You were great, Big Sister Atoli! That lucky animal had no chance!" She smiled back at me and I continue to smile. "Did you se her, Big Brother Haseo?"

Haseo grunted, and he seems to blush a little. "Yeah, she was great. A real natural." Atoli, blushing continue to smile. That got me thinking.

"Big Brother Haseo, can I ask you something?" I walked up to him, glancing up. I wonder if he would know.

"Hmm?" Haseo said, after taking down another monster that try to attack Atoli. "What's that?" 

I grip my hands into tight fist. I raise my head and spoke loud and clear. "How can you tell that you love someone? I mean, you show a lot of love to Big Sister Atoli! Please tell me!"

Haseo, completely caught off guard, tripped when he was walking toward the other too. His face was beet red, and Atoli try to muffle a laugh. "Wb-wh-wh-what?! What do you mean by that, Bo!" He **was** beat red in the face, which cause me to muffle my own laugh. Atoli knelled down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me, Bo. Does the person you think you like make your heart race?" Her golden eye held no teasing. Her warm smile made me feel relax and at home.

"Well, En…I mean, yes. I feel a tight squeeze in my chest, and I can't help it if my heart races when I am with them." And I wasn't lying. Just breathing in that loveable scent of his makes me feel uncomfortable. Atoli's eyes met with mine, and I was taken back by the beauty of the gold. Was it herself, who was changing everyday, or was that her avatar's influence?

"Do you feel lonely not being near that person?" She asked, glancing over to Haseo, who only grunted when he made eye contact with her. He was still a lite red, but I could tell he was still _very_ embarrass.

"Ye-yes." I spoke softly, almost a whisper. "But maybe it's Saku's heart that is influencing me? Maybe that's it, Big Sister Atoli!" Atoli eyes had a flicker of concern but they return to their lovely golden color when she place both hands on my small shoulders.

"Bo. I believe this, and even Gorre says the same. It's your heart that influences your love. Not Saku's. Not anyone else. This is all you. This is your heart. Your love." Her smile really made me feel at home. She felt like she was guiding me. "Isn't that right Haseo?" She looked at the Tan Rouge, who again just grunted. Atoli still smile at the somewhat answer she gotten.

We finish the area, a little too fast. We were already back in the Netslum when I felt a little sadness drift my way. Atoli who was greeting other players, handing out Bikman's flyers.

"This is were we part." Atoli spoke quietly. "I had a great time! Please invited me again!" She bowed and waved goodbye, smiling. When she was gone, Haseo seem to have breathe a sigh of relief.

"Listen Bo." He finally manages to say. "Do you love this person? Like, more then anyone?" I was taken back by Haseo sudden obtrusion in the subject. Is this the same guy who just grunted at all of Atoli's heart felt wisdom?!

"Um. I'm not sure. I only just recently started to get to know them." That part was true. I only knew Endrance for a while, mostly it was _Saku _who spent time with him. I must seem really pathetic to fall for an older person, a man at that. Haseo must have notice something was wrong, cause they next thing I knew, there was a hand on my head. He was doing that Big Brother thing.

"Listen Bo, if you love them, then don't beat around the bush. Show them you care." He grinned, a wide goofy looking grin that seems _way_ outta character for "The Terror of Death."

"Haseo…" was all I could manage to say. I felt embarrass, happy and confused at the same time.

"Think nothing of it. I'll be going now. Have to get back to work." Haseo smiled again, warping out, and leaving me _very _confused and yet, like a big weight had been lifted from my heart.

A/N: Guess I should included that I don't own .hack, but yeah. LOL Atoli and Haseo seem to be playing the parts of older siblings pretty good to Bo. Sorry that no Master En was portray in this chapter. ;D I promise to give him some MAJOR spot light next chapter. But then again, Atoli seems to play the role of Mom well. Ok. Enough Babbling. See You next chapter. BL


End file.
